When Hell gets Loose
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: I will raise hell to all whom who descend the flights to their doom willingly for that, it was the reason I was born. I was simply insane.. A smile formed on my pale lips and a growl of joy escaped my throat as three words formed in my head.He will pay.
1. Chapter 1: Death

When Hell gets Loose

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 1:Death

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

I leaned back in my coffin thinking of my old life in Chedar. Everything changed so fast when I met master Alucard. That reminds me where is master Alucard? I haven't seen him in what? A couple of years now? Major escaped and is loose. Walter is dead. Pip survived and the rest of his fleet but the manor got burned down. Mistress Integra was pissed but it was pretty funny. I sighed lost in thought but then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Victoria. Miss Integra would like to see you."

A voice called from the door. I pulled open the lid and crept out of my coffin.

"Thank you."

I replied as I fazed from my room into Integra's office. I stared at her from the shadows as she lied on her bed.

"Seras. I know your there. Come to me."

I walked over to her. She looked at me through dull and tired eyes.

"Seras. I'm dying."

Miss Integra told me as her voice cracked with age. I looked down at the ground trying to hide my burning eyes. A small smile formed on the once iron madain fairly known as Integra Hellsing. Miss Integra had cuaght a disease after the fight with Major and had been bed ridden since. The disease had gotten worse over the years. The doctors couldn't find a cure to the unknown disease and Miss Integra was getting weaker and her body was aging faster than a human should.

"Don't cry Sares. You'll be free soon. Able to live life as you please. The doctors say I've only got a couple of days to live that's what they think. I think doctors are all quacks but who am I to speak against them when I'll be dead soon?"

Integra sighed with a hint of saddness edged in her voice.

"I can always kill you know and get it over with."

I offered teasing Miss Integra. She looked at me and smiled as she pulled out a rifle from under her covers. She pointed it at me as she unlocked the safty swich.

"Say that again and you'll be joining me in hell Seras."

Integra snapped as she put her finger on the trigger. I put my hands up in defense.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down old lady. Jeez who knew half dead poeple could have the strength to point a rifle at a vampire?"

I pressed as I grinned at her. Integra's lips twitched and she pulled the trigger but shot at the ground near my feet. I jumped back in surprise.

"Call me old lady and I'll make sure you have no body parts left to bury."

Integra warned me as she put the rifle back under the covers. Why does she have a gun under her bed? What does she think? That Major is going to come in and kill her right on the spot? I luaghed at my thoughts. But got back to reality as Miss Integra coughed to get my attention.

"I called you here Seras that I want you to burn my body when I die. And that the entire Hellsing organzition is to be ended. The troops are to be gone. The Hellsing manor belongs to you and Alucard. That is all. You may go."

Integra finished telling me her will as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her breathing was wheezy and shallow. I nodded to her in respect and fazed out of the room. Leaving my sleeping master to peacefully rest.I stepped out of a portal and walked out onto the cool grass. The wind rustled the trees making the branches sway as the moon radaited above lighting the darkness like a shinning star. I walked along the fence that bordered the Hellsing property. Where was Master when you needed him? I sighed as blood filled tears ran down my pale cheeks. I ran my fingers along the bars of the fence feeling the cold metal against my skin. I looked out at the land that seemed to stretch as far as I could see. What was the point of having enternal life only to see poeple you cared about die and age when you know niether? My mind raced like a storm that felt like would never end. My bloody tears felt like drops of my unlife that I would never get back. I knew I shouldn't be crying because I knew Miss Integra was going to die eventchually but why did it have to be so soon? I cried out silently as I strolled along the fence. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that it was dawn already. The sun peaked out behind the hills to the east. I opened a portal and fazed back into my room and slid back into my coffin and let sleep comsume me like the shadows I walk in.

There was a sudden knock that distrubed me from my dreams. I tried to get up but only wounded up bumping my head on my coffin lid. I slid it open while rubbing my sore head.

"Yes?"

I called out as I walked towards the door. When I opened it there stood a doctor with a frown. His medical clothes dyed blue as he looked at me with frightened eyes. I smiled hoping to reassure the scared doctor but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Mistress Integra has passed. That is all."

The doctor quivered and fled as soon as he finished the massage. My eye brows furrowed togather as I tried to wrap my head on the situation. But when I finally understood I crumpled to the floor like a crushed leaf. My shoulders drooped and I stared at the floor like a lifeless corpse. Then I remembered Miss Integra's will and knew I had to carry it out. I got to my feet and walked up to Integra's office. I passed soldiers and painting that filled the manor. The laughs of the men echoed on the walls as the paintings stared at you as you walk down the manor's corridors. When I reached Integra's office a couple of doctors walked out of her room but when they glanced at me they stared at me like as if I was the devil itself. I walked past them without a second glance and trudged up to my master's bed. Integra was pale and lifeless. Her face was cold and blankless. I ran a finger down her cheek and felt the skin of the dead against my own lifeless skin. Her hands were locked togather over her chest as her blanket was pulled up to her waist. I pulled my hand back and silently nodded a goodbye to my Mistress Integra.

"Goodbye. I will follow out your last cammand my Mistress."

I gave my farewell and walked up to the only doctor left in the room. She looked at me with curosity as I walked up to her.

"My Mistress was asked to be cream maded can you handle that?"

I asked the young female doctor. She nodded and I dragged my feet out of my late master's office. I went up to a soldier that use to be part of Pip's old troop but when Pip died many quit. The soldier turned to look at me and grinned.

"Miss Victoria what can I do for you?"

The soldier asked me.

"Assemble all of the troops and send them out to the front of the manor for anounement. Quickly."

I ordered the soldier. The soldier nodded and ran off down the hall. I stared at the soldier till he turned a corner and was out of sight. I ran a hand through my blond hair and heaved a sigh of unneeded breath. Damn Master Alucard your a bastard not to be here on Mistress Integra's death. I cursed my master. I fazed out onto the front of the Hellsing manor and saw the rallied soldiers. Their faces marked with confusion and interest as they chatted upon themselves like a flock of birds. As I walked out of the portal and into view they instantly became quiet and turned to look at me waiting to be told the ugent news. I stared at them with fierce and commanding eyes.

"I have called you all togather to tell you that Mistress Integra Hellsing has passed. She has told me to tell you all that you are free and can no longer come back to the Hellsing property. You have twenty-four hours to pack up your stuff and leave. That is all. I bid you farewell."

I finished with a bow to the Hellsing soldiers. Many cried out with rage and others with pleas. I took no notice as I sulked back into the manor and fazed to my room. I walked over to my chair and pulled it out from under the small wooden table. I sat down and lied my head on the table and let the tears fall down. I cried myself to sleep while leaving a puddle of blood filled tears on the table.

_Weeks pasted and Seras is growing weak from the lack of blood packets. She simply refuses to drink the blood of the living which is turning out to be fatal. _

I walked throught the empty chambers of the Hellsing feeling more alone than ever. As each day passes I feel weaker. I miss the laughs of the soldiers they made the manor feel lively and happy. Now it just feels like a old house. The soldiers are gone. Miss Integra is gone. Alucard is no where to found. And yet I am the only one here who has bothered to stay. The nights are peaceful and quiet but lonely. I'm to weak to faze so now I have to walk what a bore and annoying away of getting around now that I know how to faze. These thoughts whirled in my head as I walked up to the roof of the manor. I sat down on the roof and stared up at the star filled sky. The Hellsing property is vast and wide but when only person owns it you might as well be better off with a home under a bridge. I wonder what Master Alucard had been doing all these years. I think next month will make it twevle years since the battle with the Major? I don't know I lost count the second year.

"What's the point of being a vampire and not having anyone to share it with? It sure is lonely."

I muttered to myself as I pulled my knees to my chest and glanced out onto the Hellsing property.

"I think your finally starting to understand what it means to be a vampire, Police girl."

A voice came from behind me. I didn't look back to see who it was but peered into the darkness. I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Your late."

I answered knowing the replie. Anger and joy flarred in my belly like a spark of light.

"So where is everyone? Its awfully quiet around here. I believe I should stirr somethings up. Would you like to come Police girl?"

My Master Alucard chuckled as he walked in front of me with his long red coat flapping slightly in the wind.

"Master, your an arrogant fool. Go look for yourself."

I told him but he looked at me as anger began to set off like a bomb fuse.

"You shall not talk to your master like that!"

Alucard snapped as he picked me up by the collar and bared his fangs at me. I stared at him emotionlessly waiting to see his reaction.

"What is wrong with you?"

Alucard growled as he stared at me in the eyes. A flicker of rage sparked a fire in my mind. With sudden strength I pushed Alucard off me and threw him off the roof. But he fazed behind me and slammed his heavey boot on my body pinning me to the roof. I grabbed his leg and twisted his entire body and tossed him away from me a couple of feet away. Alucard skidded across the shingles of the manor's roof-top knocking off some shingles off the roof. He stumbled upward to gain balance once more. I ran to him ready to punch him but I was already at my limit and instead wound up collsaping into his arms. I fell to my knees as I clung to his coat. He caught me while I was falling. My senses faltered and my vision was starting to blur.

"Seras what happened?"

Alucard softly whispered to me as he tried to keep me standing. I leaned into his chest trying to stay awake.

"Please..."

I whispered to him before everything grew dark.

~+!Alucard's Pov!+~

I stared at Seras as she grew unconscouis. Seras lost gripped and went limp. I wrapped her in my arms and picked her up into my arms. Her body was cold and paler than usual. She mustn't be eating properly. No wonder she collasped. I fazed into her room and lied her down in her coffin. I pulled a chair from the small table and pulled it next to the coffin and sat in it. I stared at her sleeping face. She'll get angry if she finds me sitting here next to her coffin. I can't wait to see her expression. Heh heh. This'll be funny. I smirked as I leaned back in the chair. I looked around her small room. Nothing like my chamber. I rule. I exaggerated to myself. How long has it been since I was last here? I can't remember I didn't have time to keep count. Damn that Major. I cursed silently. I took out my jackel and ran my hand around the muzzle. I was awed at its bueaty that such a weapon was so deadly but yet so magnificaint in everyway. As I admired my Jackel a piece of white caught the coner of my eye on the table. I got up and picked it up. It was a piture. It held a family of three. They were all smiling without a care in the world. It reminded me of my family I had before I became a vampire and all the walls came crashing down. I flipped over the picture and saw writing on it.

_I'm sorry._

Was the only thing that was written on it. I placed it back on the table and sat back down. I leaned forward and brushed Seras's bangs out of her face. She looked as peacful as the dead itself. Her eye lid twitched. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She pushed my hand aside that was holding her bangs. She blinked then frowned as she sat up in her coffin.

"What?"  
I asked with disappointment that her reaction was so casual. Seras turned her pale face towards me and narrowed her eyes. She put her hand to her to cover her eyes as if the light was annoying her which was unsual.

"Turn of that light its bothering me."

Seras ordered me like a little servant boy. I leaned back in my chair with a smirk as I tipped my hat up to see her better. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

Seras grumbled in anger as she got out of her coffin and flipped the switch off leaving her whole room covered in total darkness but I could see just fine in the dark. Then she got back in her coffin and grabbed the lid to pull over but I put my foot on the edge stopping her from covering the coffin with the lid.

"What do you want?"

Seras snapped at me as she glared at me.

"What happened to everyone? Why is the manor quiet and where is Integra?"

I simply wanted to know. Seras casted her eyes away from my direction and avoided my gaze.

"I'm tired let me sleep."

Seras mumbled as she shoved my foot of the lid and covered her coffin with her lid. I knocked on the coffin.

"Police girl, can you at least tell if there is any blood packets still fresh?"

I wondered as my hunger made me forget about the poeple in the manor.

"There are none. They ran out about five weeks ago. Now go bother the wall or something."

Seras retorted to me through the coffin. I kicked her coffin in anger and pushed the lid of the coffin. Seras looked up at me pissed off. Her normal blue eyes turned to red. I grinned in satisfaction that I was finally getting a reaction. But it didn't last long and her eyes switched back to blue. Seras lied back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"You haven't been drinking blood have you Police girl?"

I asked her as my hunger increased. Seras averted my eyes. She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

I asked her.

"Is that any of you business?"

She barked at me. I took of my hat and covered her face with it just so I could lift her up and pull her over my shoulder. My hat fluttered to the floor as Seras pounded her fists on my back like a child throwing a fit.

"It is when my own fledging is starving herself. Now let us go find something to eat. Your to weak to escape and you know that."

I told her as I opened a portal and walked through it. I fazed into an alley behind a building. I set Seras down on the ground and grinned at the sight of her pouting.

"Your a jerk. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Seras sighed as she stood up and scraped off dirt from her skirt.

"Plenty of times. Well just not to my face at least."

I replied as she gave me a death look. I lead her onto a street that led out to a bar. A group of men stumbled out through the doors and into the cold night. Seras turned to look at me dumbfounded.

"Your not seruoisly suggesting..."

Seras stopped as I pushed her into the middle of the street. She fell down and gave a yelp of surprise loud enough just for the tipsy men to hear. They looked up at Seras and grinned. The bounded up towards her and took out some cash. I pressed myself into the shadows waiting for the right moment.

"Heyos chicky. Wanna have a good time with me? I'll make it worth your while."

One of the men hicced as he waved cash in Seras's face. She looked up at him and shyly shook her head.

"Aw come on."

The man grabbed her arm tightly. She tried pulling him off but she was so weak she was no stronger than a new born infante. Another man grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She squealed with fright.

"Stop being so stubborn come with me."

The other man tugged her hair while the other men grabbed her and pulled her like a toy. I stepped out of the shadows and appeared behing one of the men.

"Hello."

I greeted him as I kneed him in the back that he went sprawling to the ground. I knocked the rest of them out and tried to help Seras up. She slapped away my hand stood up.

"I don't need your he-"

Seras growled but stopped as she swayed and crumpled to the ground I caught her in mid-air. For a couple of seconds she didn't say anything as she leaned into my chest. But she pulled away and looked at the men that lay splayed around the ground.

"Go ahead and eat. Cause if you don't then I'll have them all to myself."

I suggested as I picked up one and pulled it towards her. She weakly shook her head and pushed the man away.

"I'm not hungry."

She told me. I shrugged and devoured the man for all his worth. I didn't waste a single drop on any of them. When I was done I licked my lips savoring the test and grinned with satisfaction.

"Your loss. I can force you to where I want but I can't force you to drink. You'll regret that later. Now let's go back. It'll be dawn soon."

I pulled Seras into my grip and led her into a portal and fazed into her room. She didn't say a thing as she got into her coffin and went to sleep. I fazed into my chamber and walked over to my chair. I sat on it and smirked. Can't wait till tomorrow. I thought as sleep pulled me under beneath the tide.

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

The wail of sirens rung out in the dark. It grew louder and louder. I tried to block out the sound by putting my hands over my ears but I stopped when I felt something wet on my hands. I looked at them only to find it covered in blood. I looked around wildly only to see blood stain the ground and people looking at me with disgust and hatred. I wailed to them it wasn't my fault but as I stepped towards them they backed away. Then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Stop! Please Stop!"

I screamed as I bolted up. I blinked trying to comprehend what was happening. I was holding Alucard by the throat while my nails into his flesh that I was drawing blood. I quickly let go.

"Sorry, master. I didn't mean to."

I apologized. I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see Alucard grinning.

"I told you that it was your loss if you didn't drink. Now look at you."

Alucard sighed. I wiped the blood on my shirt but Alucard stopped me.

"Don't waste it."

He stated at he let go. I nodded and licked my fingers clean of the blood. My hunger intensified and my body craved more. I tried to calm it but try as I might it wouldn't work. Alucard looked down at me expecting what was to come and stayed silent as a grin made its way on his face.

"Seras come here."

He softly ordered as he pulled me into his arms. I looked up into his red eyes and felt a chill run down my spine. Without noticing it I was already reaching up to his neck but flashes of my dream caused me to stop. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the images but then the faces of people I once knew appeared in my mind. Their voices rung in my mind all togather making my ears hurt. I cupped my ears with my hands trying to block out the voices as they kept screaming at me. I shook my head as they just kept getting louder.

"Seras! Seras!"

I stopped dazed as the voices just suddenly disappeared. I blinked as my gaze went to Alucard's face. He was gripping me on the shoulders. His face lined with concern. I broke down and cried into his arms.

"Its not my fault. Its not my fault."

I sobbed as I slowly fell to the floor. The memory of that dream was like reopening long forgotten wounds that I thought I had cut ties with. I thought I was free but I was wrong. Alucard slowly cooed to me as he rocked me back in forth. When I finally calmed down Alucard stood up. I looked at him with a questioning face.

"I'll be right back Police girl."

Alucard fazed out of my room. I leaned against my coffin and wiped away my remaining tears. I stared at the wall because I could no longer stand. My head felt light and my vision was blurry. I barly had the strength to lift my arm. My body was weak and it reminded me of the time when my life had ended and my unlife had started. Dieing felt like as if all the joy is getting sucked out of you because you know you will never again watch the sun rise and feel the water on your skin or run through the fields and felt like you were flying. Being on the border of life and death is like feeling your body rip in half as you slowly loose your sight and shadows seem to be everywhere and voices ring in your ears beckoning you to join them in thier ranks of dead. They softly pull you towards them and being a vampire is no help. Being a vampire means your a being of taking life and giving unlife in return. You will never know the glow of the sun or the warmth of its rays. Only the darkness of moon and cold of the biting wind. You are meant to be alone for enternity. If being alone in ever lasting darkness was the main package of the deal than I would have let my life end. But oh well I'm still alive and standing in some way or another. I reasoned with myself.

"That's the spirit police girl. Now eat up and don't waste it. We have all enternity to sit and wait for you to eat this."

Alucard joked as he threw a body next to my feet and dropped a couple of other bodies on the table. Alucard licked his lips.

"Thanks but bloody hell did you have to get all them?"

I asked. Alucard grinned and sat in the chair next to my coffin. I tried to reach over and pick up the body but I couldn't even manage that. I closed my eyes and tried to gather some strength but it was no use. I was to weak to even drink. Alucard saw my fusterated state and picked me up.

"This is what you get for refusing to drink. When was the last time you did drink fresh blood?"

Alucard looked at me as he let me lean against his chest. I thought about it and tried to remember.

"I think about five or six weeks ago."

I replied as my body pleaded me for sleep. Alucard looked at me startled.

"Really? An averge vampire can only last at least three weeks before they turn into a corpse and just sit and collect dust because they no longer posses the strength to feed themselves. But five or six weeks? Dang even I could barly last that long."

Alucard complemented me. Sleep called for me and I wanted to take it but Alucard kept nudging me awake.

"Don't fall asleep you might not wake up for another century or two. Now drink this."

Alucard lifted up my head and sliced his palm with his nail. Blood came trickling through the cut and dropped to the floor. I watched it drip and fall hungerly. Alucard brought his palm to my mouth and let the crimson liquid flow into my mouth. As more blood came little by little my strength started to return. My fangs exstended into his hand but unluckly for me I didn't reach the vien and got little blood. I pushed Alucard to the floor and reach up for his neck. My fangs hovered over the vien before I bit down. I quickly gulped the sweet blood down as its irony taste hit my tongue. I tried to drink every drop but Alucard pried me off of him. He wagged his finger at me.

"That's why I brought them. I had my own meal last night and we can hunt again later if your still hungry. Now eat up. They're still alive just unconscuois."

Alucard explained to me. I licked my lips and headed for the closes body and drank. Even after I finishe off everyone of them were drained from every last drop my body still craved for more. Alucard grinned with he saw my annoyed face.

"Still hungry I assume. Not surprising you did last quite long without blood so you must be really thirsty but we'll hunt later."

Alucard explained I gave a snort of anger and sat down on the floor. I did feel much better than I was earlier but I was still a tad sleepy. I stood up and yawned.

"I'm going outside do you want to come master?"

I invited him. Before he could answer I fazed out onto the front yard. Alucard stepped out of a portal next to me and gapped.

"When were you able to faze?"

He asked me as he raised an eyebrow in interest. I looked over my shoulder and grinned.

"Sametime I learned this."

My fimilair came out. Alucard stared at the white tiger as her red eyes peered out at Alucard. My master smiled and let his own fimilair out. My white tiger gave the dog a supisuois look as she walked up to me and purred.

"Her name is Miya."

I told him as I gently petted her head.

"While you were away I learned a couple of my own tricks."

I explained Miya once again became part of me and I looked up at my master. He looked at me with keen interest but he didn't say anything. Suddenly I fazed out of the yard and onto the roof. I sat and waited for Alucard to find me as I looked up at the moon. Suddenly there was a screech and I looked around for what made the sound but no one was there.

"Stop Seras! Please stop!"

A voice screamed I kept searching for the person who was screaming but I couldn't find anyone there.

"Seras! No!"

Another voice yelled. I tried to block them out but when I covered my ears they still kept screaming. I shook my head trying to cut them out but it didn't help. I blinked and I was standing in a hallway bathed in blood with bodies everywhere. I looked down and saw a knife in my hand dripping with blood. I screamed as I dropped the blade. I put my hands in my face and screamed as the images stayed as clear as day.

"Seras!"

I looked up and saw a police man looking at me. Sudden rage filled me and I grabbed the man by throat and squeezed. He struggled against me as he tried to push me off. I blinked and saw Alucard looking at me as he tried to get my hands to let go that were locked around his throat. Thankfully vampires don't need to breath so he wasn't in danger just in pain. I let go and turned away.

"I'm sorry."

I quickly apologized as I fazed back into my room. I leaned agianst the the wall and stared at the floor. Why did I do that? Why does this keep happening? Am I losing my mind? I don't know! I don't know! I silenty cried out as I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands. My thoughts whirled with fright and fear. Alucard did not return to my room for the rest of the night. I eventchually cried myself to sleep.

_I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review. No mean comments you may point out spelling and grammer issues. Thank you for reading._

_-Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	2. Chapter 2: Defaince

When Hell gets Loose

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 2:Defaince

~+!Alucard's Pov!+~

I sat in my elgant chair in my room. I stared out at the darkness wondering why Seras had acted that way. But no explaination came to mind. The darkness seemed to glow around me and comfort me where ever I go. But after years of chasing the Major and finding nothing, only to return to Hellsing like a dog with its tail between its legs to find everything so ...different makes it hard to crasp. I sighed in fusteration that I was getting no where. My hunger gnawed at me slowly but I ignored it as my thoughts shifted to my fledging. But as the memory of last night's incident and the look of so much anger and so much fear on my little fledging's face made me churn inside with loath and rage that such a vile creature could cause such a face on a pretty girl like that. Police girl. Police girl. What art thou had become of my innocent Police girl? What had changed her so much that she had to hate me? Where are the fading footfalls of the living? Where is the steel ring of my master's voice? Where is the girl that I changed into a vampire on that fateful night in Cheddar? What has become of this land during the time I was away?

Questions came by the thousands in my mind. But no answers were to be given. I had a history that no one could ever imagin but yet it still confuses me that I am still able to be surprised with all the years that I have lived. I tried to probe silently at Seras's mind but unfortanautly I was unable to get in. Seras's mind was as protected as a miliary reinforced baracks. No longer willing to get into my fledging's thoughts I gave up and stood up out of my chair.

I took off my long velvet coat and my hat to set them down against my chair. I ran a slender hand through my hair. And came up with one thought that might help me answer some of my questions I have had.

'Go to Master's room.'

With that in mind I did what set my mind onto which by the way isn't that hard when you're the No-Life King. It had not occured to me to go to her room I was greatly distracted by the emptiness of the mansion and my little police girl. I stepped into a portal and fazed into my master's room. I sat there in the shadows waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Not a thing stirred and even I, the most powerful vampire of all time (ego mostly talking there) felt the darkness in this room unsetting.

"Integra?"

I called out but no voice came to replie only just the creaking of the trees that guard the mansion day and night. I shuffled around the room looking for the silloute figure of Sir Integra. But as I made my way to the bed I stopped. There stood a plaic that resembled much to Integra's father's plaic that was placed in his room after he passed away. I sat there fazed as I read the plaic.

_Here once lied Integra WindGate FairBrooks Hellsing_

_A will strong as iron_

_A heart colder than a blizzard_

_A voice of cammand_

_A life short lived but well full filled_ (Which by the way I think was total B.s. knowing that she yelled at me everyday and just sat there at her desk smoking expensive cigars that she never let me once have by the way)

_Let her live in peace in hell killing vampires for the rest of enterity with her father _(Sorry but 'HELL'? Isn't that a bit unreasonable? I mean serouisly who made this plaic it just doesn't make sense. Humans. So...so...unfathomable.)

I stood there enjoying critizing humans but that was quickly crushed as I read the last line. So she died huh? Why didn't Seras tell me? Who does she think she is? Keeping sercrets from her master equals punishment. My short temper got the best of me and I stormed of into Seras's room.

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

My dreams were no better than the horrid visions that follow me wether I'm awake or asleep. My humanity and more importantly my sanity were slipping from my grasp a lot faster than when I was human. I put my hand to my forehead as a wave of dizziness hit me. I shook my head to get rid of some of the nasuea but alas it was futile. Yesterday's vision had led me to hurt my master and in shame I ran away. I pushed away the memories and lied my head against the wall as I stared up at the ceiling. I was hungry but I didn't care. What I did to master was enough of a reason for me not to eat. Just as master's questions came to mind, he happened to walk right in front of me as he stepped out of a portal.

"Speak of the devil."

I exclaimed camly and tried not to meet his eyes that were boring into my withering soul. I metally winced as the aura around us crackled with hate. I waited for my master to start speaking but he spoke not a word. I looked up waiting for a sly remark or an demandence of something.

"What?"

I nonchallantly shrugged my shoulders and met his eyes slowly. His jaw tightened and it was quite clear that he was trying to keep his voice nuetral.

"You have been keeping secrets from me. Why didn't you tell me about Integra?"

He demanded as his rage began to crack my mental barrair. I didn't avert my gaze from his.

"You know a sercret isn't a secret if you tell someone."

I joked knowing that it could as well get me killed. Alucard slowly pulled out his jackel and raised it to my head.

"Tell me everything or I'll kill you."

He scowled at me. I had seen him like this once before years ago when I had kept failing to progress in my training as a fledging and refused to drink blood. My defaince always seemed to trigger his rage issue side that he would kill anyone who was in his way. I shrugged acting as if it was no big deal even though a lump of fear was forming in my throat.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Like I really care. But it will get you nowhere."

I sighed. Alucard slowly put his Jackel down but grabbed me by the collar.

"Tell me now."

Alucard growled as his fangs exstended from his mouth. I shook my head. If I told him, his reaction would be horrible besides the other stuff I have yet to mention.

"Now Seras Victoria."

He barked at me. I shook my head but just as I was about to tell him 'no' a shock of pain swept through me and my vision faltered. But I had, had worse so I ignored it and luckily didn't make a face which was good since Alucard would get pissed off even more if I just collapsed out of pain and that would make his mood worse. He sighed as if he no longer cared but the rage in his eyes had yet to disappear. I looked up into his eyes and frowned.

"No. Don't ask again because I won't tell. Find out yourself."

I defaintly refused to tell him about Mistress Integra. That bastard wasn't even at her funeral why should he deserve to be told anything. I thought with hate. Alucard shook his head.

"Pity."

He rumbled as he shoved my against the wall and bit slowly into my neck. My veins felt like they were on fire. Every drink my master drank felt like another wave of fire that flowled through my blood. The pain was unbearable that I cried out. I struggled to push Alucard off me and then a thought accured. Why not just faze? I did just that. As I sank into a portal behind my back Alucard dug his fangs in deeper that my neck began to rip as the portal closed. I fazed out onto the Hellsing yard right next to the fence. Blood came gushing down my throat in a cascade that I couldn't stop. I felt light headed from the blood loss. I lied my head aginst the fence as the wound slowly healed. Alucard fazed in front of me.

"Why won't you tell me?"

He asked his voice no longer holding rage. I coughed up blood as I stared at his boots.

"Because...because...I was...ordered...not to."

I rasped as each word came out slowly. As the wound completely closed I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. The night was no longer quiet as a clap of thunder startled me. Rain poured down mercilessly as each drop felt like a bullet. But I chose not to get up. Vampires can't feel the cold but the sound of the rain was soothing. I glanced up to see Alucard still standing there. He wasn't wearing his usual smirk in fact he was frowning. A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky and lit up the darkness. I ignored him and stared out at across the estate that our late master trusted to us. Then a conversation I had with Mistress Integra a couple days before her death came back to me. It was about not telling Alucard a thing if he was not to return before her death.

A miserable sight it was to see Mistress Integra broken down and weak when she was once a woman of steel and high cammand. Her iron voice had softened down to what made it sound like silk. Her long blonde hair had shriveled and withered to the point it began to decay off her skulp. Her frail body which was alive and stronge as any other had become nothing more than paper skin over twig like bones. Her lush tan color had paled down to luscent white due to years of being bedridden in a room of one small window.

Though a horrid and devasting sight she was, what it really came down to was did she have a will to live? That answer was one even a blind man could see as clear as day. She had a will so strong that when she was full of youth and radaince they called her the 'Iron Maiden', but alas even that broke that it was chisled down to nothing but a thin line and that thin line was cut in the end.

The sight of her dying body was burned into my mind like as if it was carved on wood. I miss her dearly and wish her death was not so, but all the wishing in the world won't bring her back. Once your _completely _dead, your dead. Nothing more, nothing less. That is the hard fact of life. It is the most horrorfying and gresume realitly this cruel world wishes to forget. Even vampires fear death. I once believed that death was nothing more than escape invented to calm the souls of the fearful. But now I must come to face that death is more than escape but ending. An ending of a life of pain and also an ending of existance. That is another thing that this world fears, an ending of existance. When you no longer exist it means that not only are you dead but forgotten, lost to the world, disappeared. When you are forgotten to the world, what are you then? A being of memories that existed such a long time ago that the memories itselves are nothing more than fragments of shattered history?

I seem to alway get these thoughts stuck in my head that I could drone on and on with questions and answer them partly. Even being undead and having nothing but time on my hands I cannot answer the questions I continue to ask completely. I don't think anyone can, not even God himself.

A clash of lightening flashed in my bleary sight and it was so bright that when the thunder came and the lightening was long gone my eyes still hurt from the brightness. Then a sudden movement from the corner of my prepheril vision caught my attention. I turned my head ever so slightly to get a better veiw. Alucard was walking away with his shoulders hunched forward and his head hung low with his back turned towards me. When he was about a yard away he stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. His usual bright red eyes seemed to shade down to a dull dark ruby and the look in his eyes almost wanted me to look away. It held nothing but disappointment and regret.

"Tell me Seras Victoria, why am I not to be told?"

It was a fair question worthy enough of a honest answer. I licked my dry lips and thought for a secound of replie. Every moment that crawled passed seemed to be another stone of angony weighed upon my Master's shoulders.

"Because Mistress Integra Hellsing made it so."

I recited the answer Integra made me swore to say when Master was to return and asked to be told what had happened. Alucard said not a word as he turned back around and trudged away. His heavey boots clomped on the mud-strewn grass that pooled around the ground as hail came crashing down in rock-sized pieces. My Master's clothes was sticking to his skin making him seem small and weak from a distance. For a moment I envisioned my beloved, late Mistress walking beside him as she use to look all those years ago before illness swept away her life. It seemed to me that they were walking away from me forever like as if they woudl leave me here on my own. But then a thought struck me as quick as the lightening appeared in the sky and disappeared as quick as it came. It was a simple but hurtful thought really. They already left me. Those four words seemed to make the double edged dagger in my unbeating heart tread farther in.

As Alucard was no longer visible through my human vision, I lied completely on my back and let the rising water drench my Hellsing uniform. Though I could have thrown it out long ago, I have an attachement to it. It reminds me of my home, Hellsing mansion. Where my Master Alucard took his newly turned fledging (me by the way) from Cheddar to my Mistress Integra and asked her to let me stay here. Where I met Pip and his squad. They make excellent drinking buddies by the way. Drinking beer is what I mean. After every mission we would go out to town to have a few drinks(which is more like a dozen a person) and share some good laughs. Those days are far behind me. Pip is gone along with his squad. Alucard was gone. Integra is gone. And heck might as well throw in my life and friends.

The hail seemed to give me a stone burail as they piled on and around me. My unlife felt as dull as the dark clouds that lingered in the sky long after the storm was gone and well away. Eventchually the stars came out and the dark night was getting brighter as the sun's rays peek out over the horizon. The pastures that surrounded the Hellsing estate for miles glowed as the dew sparkled in the morning light. As beautiful the secene was, it felt like hell to me. My skin slowly burned as the light touched it. As I lied there buried in hail like a stone burail for once in my entire living and unliving life I thought of sucide. But I pulled the curtains on the idea as soon as it came to my mind because another thought came crashing in after. What about Master? He would get lonly if I died now that our Mistress is gone and also the hussle and bussle of the soldiers that lived there with us. I knew it wasn't fair to Master if I died of my own choice because no matter how mad I was and will be at him. Everything always gets lonesome in the end wether dead or undead.

I slowly unraveled myself from the hail and stood. The sun was reaching farther into the the pale sky. No matter the pain it was still very early and the light was still weak that for once in over a dozen years I would be able to watch the sunrise thanks to being an older and powerful vampire even if I wasn't even half a century old or even half of that my body could take the heat.

It was like being slowly tortured in front of an innocent and beatiful being as I watched the sunrise that

morning. When I fazed back to my room, I was burned to the point that my skin would look tan in a dim light. I would heal but it would take a day or two for me to be completely healed. My eyes ached from the brightness and the heat of my body was unbearable, but I 've had worse when I was living. It was a small price to pay to see the beauty of the day world once more.

As I slumped down on my closed coffin in a sitting pistion. I let my head hang as I grew tired and sleepy. I was so tired and in so much pain that it seemed like just thought of getting up and opening the lid of my coffin and crawl inside and close it again to go to sleep was like agony. Unfortuantly, it was sleep on the could cobble stoned floor that is always damp or a nice comfortable coffin but then I remembered my Master's chamber. He has a nice comfortable chair and a nice coffin (better than mine). I use to sleep in his chair when I missed him. Sometimes I even accsionly slept in his coffin when I preffered something more comfortable (his is very fluffy and warm which fits to my tastes and apperently his tastes too).

The thought was so appealing I decided to go and follow it. I fazed into my Master's chamber and climbed up into his big, fluffy chair because it hurts to move and his coffin was too far away without me being in deep amount of pain. And without another thought or care in the world. I drifted to sleep to escape the pain and sorrow buried deep in my deeply closed heart.

~+!Alucard's Pov!+~

As I walked away from Seras, hail began to poor. The latest memories I had of my Mistress consisted of nothing but protecting her from the Major and his army of undead. We had no real time to talk and Seras was ordered not to tell me a thing, but why? I don't completely understand. I loved my Mistress as much a father would a child. I watched her grow up from a young, innocent teenager to a strong willed woman. She could hold her own without me but why did she die when I was not there to watch her pass. I could have saved her but yet the Major was the one that I needed to protect her from. How come Seras couldn't save her? She herself is capable of doing so.

Anger toward my fledging stirred, but it disovled quickly when I remember her telling me to kill her when she refused to tell what happened to our Mistress. As I continued to walk farther deep into the land of the Hellsing estate, the look in Seras' eyes when she refused to talk under my demandes flashed into my mind. She looked like she was in deep pain. And not physical but mentally. But from what?

As I buried myself deeper into my thoughts, I was not able to answer the mystery of Seras' pain or the death of Integra. Before I could walk any longer along the fence line of the property of my late mistress the rays of morning light crept beyond the boundary line of the horizon. I could watch the sun rise high into the sky till it was the afternoon but it also came with a high price of unimaginable pain. I was not up to the pain today. Usualy when I was chasing after the Major over the last dozen years or so, I would follow his trail late in the morning of the day world. I have burn scars along my arms. Their small but still there. They'll disappear in half a year or year, it depends on how bad the scar is.

I sighed and pushed my thoughts away and fazed into the Artillary room for no particular reason.

I strolled in feeling slightly better after mourning the death of the owner of me. Rows and rows of shotguns, SMGs, M-16s, handguns, turrents, frag gurnads, even polished swords of all ages were placed carefully on shelves. There were ten cabnets full of nothing but magizes of bullets each and everyone blessed. I sighed knowing all to well that if Walter was still alive he would have put in the latest machinery of the age and put all the old ones in his workshop to be picked apart and made a new gun. The smell gunpowder mingled in my nose and made me sneeze. I was about to leave the room out of boredom but I noticed something about the guns. Each gun was carefully polished right down to the very morsle of it and the bullets were placed and labeled by kind of power the bullet had and which gun it belong to. When Walter was alive he taught the soldiers how to tell which bullet belonged to which gun because keeping it labeled and organized it what Miss Integra called Babying. Which to me was completely amusing to see new recruits get guns lock on them cause they put in the wrong bullets. The bullets should be hapazard and the guns should be caoxed in dust due to the fact that the rest of the manor is.

To me it appears that Seras comes in here often. I smirked knowing all to well that Seras was a clean freak. When ever I left blood packets lying on the floor of my chamber she would pick them up without saying a word as if she was possessed. It is an amusing sight. I use to often tease her about it. Apperently the habit hasn't disappeared yet. She has became a different Seras since the last time I lived here but some habits haven't faded just quite.

I smiled for once and fazed into my room so I could come up with things to annoy Seras about but I was in for a surprise. There lied a sleeping, burnt Seras in my chair. Her normally pale skin was burned that it was a bit purplish red as if it was a bruise that covered her. Her hair fell over her like a blanket of blonde it had grown quite long that it was no longer shoulder length. It reach down to the middle of her back. I frowned knowning she had stayed outside to long. She was not old enough like me to withstand the sun long enough that she could stay out there for hours.

I didn't feel up to chasing her out of my chamber but I did want to sleep in my chair. I usually prefferred it over my coffin. I walked over and dragged my coffin quitely over to my chair leaving the lid to rest against the wall. When I placed beside the chair right where I wanted, I lifted up Seras as if she was a delicate, old, percelain doll and carefully placed her in my coffin ever so gently and placed my coat on her sleeping figure. I knew all to well that she must be feeling like she's on the sun but she'll get cold soon enough and my coat should help some what. I sat down on my chair and crossed my legs.

Seras had matured enough to defy my cammands and bear my wrath only to still ignore my demands. She is a brave one, indeed. I proped my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my head on my hand. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"Goodnight my rebelise, Police Girl."

I muttered quietly that only the halls of the centries old manor could hear.

_What do you think? I hope you like it. Please review. No mean comments. You may point out grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading. I'll update when I can._

_-Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Show

When Hell gets Loose

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 3:The Show

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

Blood. So much blood. Bleeding. Bleeding. Never ending. Always bleeding. Grabbing. Pulling. Shoving. Screaming. Always screaming. Running. Just keep running. Don't look back. Don't look back. Just keep running.

I ran from that house of horrors that I had feared. I ran from the scene I was caught dead right smack in the middle. I ran from the angry looking people who always glare at me like I'm a freak. I don't understand what they say to me except punishment,no, and there is no justice. Even these words confuse me. How do they want me to understand something that is beyond my mental capablilty? I do not understand. I fall to the ground in my unstable state. I sat on the cold ground, on my rump that throbbed from the hard landing. I glance up to see a small, funny looking man. His back is turned but he makes it just so that I can see his face completely when he turns to look down upon my wreched state. He grinnes down at me with perfect white teeth. He is plump around the middle it reminds me of my dog, Rosso. His mouth moves and words tumble out. I always hear them but do not understand them. After several minutes of speaking to me about things I would not know, he offered his hand to me. I hesitate for just a secound, but he looks nice to me I clasp his hand in mine and he smiles. His eyes twinkle like daimonds and his skin is soft but cold like the setting that surrounded us. And he led me from that scary place. But then. Later.

Lights. Blinding lights. Thrashing. Snapping. Snarling. Yelling. Screaming. White. To much white. Poking. Prodding. Hurting. Needles. So many needles. Tests. Never ending tests. Crooked smiles. Pretty words fit to lie. Lie. Just keep lying. Don't stop. Don't stop. Just keep lying.

I woke up with a start that I bolted straight up. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. Waiting for pain that never came. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. At first I was confused at where I was but it came back to me. The thing was that I was in a coffin but I fell alseep on the chair in my Master's chamber. I stopped moving realizing that I was making to much noise. I knew I had to get out of there fast before Master catches me in here and gets mad. I crept up to my feet out of the coffin and quietly as I could, fazed into my room.

I sighed with relief and crawled back into my own coffin, releived I hadn't been caught. As I lied my head against my pillow, I realized my body didn't hurt and that it was cold. Extremely cold. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body. The coldness seemed to seep through my skin to my bone. I bit my lip to numb the coldness but it seemed only to intensify. I closed the lid of my coffin hoping to sterlize some kind of heat in the coffin. But being dead as it is, there is no heat. It was like as if winter was raging inside me.

"So cold."

I muttered there chattering teeth. My throat was dry and I was thirsty. Every movement I made just made my body get colder.

Suddenly the lid of my coffin was pulled open. I didn't bother to look. I felt like I was already frozen to death. Hands reached for me and picked me up. I leaned against the chest of what I'm certain is Master. His warm body seemed to seeth my freezing one into pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? Next time Seras, you might want to be careful about being in the day world."

The soothing voice of my Master Alucard sounded like music to my ears. The world around me was spinning and I felt light headed. I closed my eyes and clutched my Master's chest for fear of being dropped. I don't know why but I felt safe around Master. It was probably one of the reasons I was fond of him. He was the only one who ever made me feel safe and protected.

Soon darkness overwelmed my senses and I became unconscoisios as Master carried me away.

~+!Alucard's Pov!+~

Seras fell asleep in my arms as I carried her from her room to the edge of town. This was the night I was going to teach Seras how to hunt. No matter what I say, I knew she would refuse to hunt them but I know it won't stop her if she it to be deprived. That is how I was taught when I was a fledging and that is how I learned to teach those of the disobetient. I knew my fledging wasn't actually disobetient, frankly quite the oppisite, but I have to remind her who is in charge and who is the one that protects her. Even though she does not know in fact that her unlife is in danger because of the Major. He is out to take revenge on those who destoryed his vampire army.

Seras and I are the only ones left standing out of the group that came and ruined his plans. As the small town steadily grew into focus and became leaning towers that covered the darkness with its own eeri aybss, I leaserly strolled into a backalley. I had confidence that this exercise would work as to teach Seras the ways of the vampire. I gently lied her down on the cobble stoned road and took out the shackles from my jacket pocket. I don't know why I always carried them, I just did for the fun of it. I thought it might be fun against a strong apponent, if I ever crossed pathes with ones. I was gonna use them on the Major once I found him and slowly torture him to death. It seemed like a good idea and it still seems as a appealing to me. I'm just using them sooner than expected thats all and against my own fledging too (which by the way is much more appealing). I carefully locked the shackles on Seras's wrists and hammered the other end of the chains to the wall (I also keep a hammer and bolts in my jacket and so many other fun toys).

I grinned when I finished and stood up to admire my work. Seras's head hung low as she sat crookedly on the ground. In the darkness of the night, if you were to look from a certain angle one might come to think that Seras looked like a chained corpse. I smirked with pleasure at the thought that Seras looks like a corpse from a glance (which by the way she is, knowing all too well, that she is dead. Sort of). I sat down and waited for Seras to wake up. She was shaking like a leaf I felt a stab of pity for her but I didn't lift a finger to help her. There really wasn't anything I could do. When you get bad burns from the sun, you get really hot, then freezing cold, then just plain unbearable pain, and a little tan that fades in a couple of days. Evenchually I fell asleep of boredom.

"-amn you! Master! Wake the hell up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to peer out at that face of my fledging snarling and cursing at me. I smirked with pyhotic pleasure. Seras looked more piss than when we first were reunited again back in the Hellsing Manor. Her hair was frazzled and her fangs were completely exstended. She was lunging for me even knowing that it was futile. The way she looked made me want to get her even madder.

"I shall conclude your pissed."

I teased. She narrowed her eyes as if challenging me to continue. Gladly, I thought.

"Why Seras, may I ask why your chained to this building? How piculer."

I pressed on. Waiting to see her limit. She scowled and her hands grew into claws causing more pressure on the chains. I saw little fictures in them already. I wasn't worried I had spares and at the moment she was the one in pain. I could see her jaw tighten as a wave of pain crashed over her. Seras wheezed for uneeded air and she calsped onto the ground with her shoulders drooped. She was loosing energy as she used more trying to break the shackles. I mentally smiled proude of her determination and endurance.

"Why?"

She gasped. I said not a word as for a replie. She grimaced and leaned against the wall for support.

"Too cold."

She muttered through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes and banged her head against the wall as if to release herself from the pain. It seem to makes things only worse because she didn't do it again. I got up. Seras's eyes fluttered open and she stared at me as if she expected me to do something. I turned and walked out of the alley.

"Bye, Police Girl."

I waved goodbye and took a left to my favorite bar. Its always packed and people come out in groups. I like groups. The more the marrier.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Seras screamed to me as I walked farther down the street. I luaghed at her fusterated cries. The place is called 'The Demons Feeding Ground' for its excotic falvors of beer. Sometimes I come in and take a beer or two ( more like a dozen). My favorites are the 'Devil's Tongue', 'Life's Gamble' and even every now and then, 'Gabeirl's Rage' strange names for strange bervarges. I meandered around to the back of the building and waited in the shadows. A couple came tumbling out the back door with a waitress yelling after them. The pair mocked the waitress and soon th flailing calls of the bartender ceased. The couple came tripping over in my direction as tispy as God himself.

I stepped out of the darkness and smiled at them. They stopped walking (falling/dragging each other) in front of me. The female had the male's arm around her shoulders trying to be some supporter for the drunk. The girl narrowed her eyes at me as if she could see quite properly and the guy just giggled.

"Hey, hey, Sandra!"

The man bulched. The woman rolled her eyes.

"What Marcul?"

The girl sneered. I watched them exchange a glance that seemed like some mentall battle between the two.

"That guy. That dude guy looks a bit like my uncle Cuz. He has the same typy smile and glasses."

The man whispered before he stumbled to the ground in a daze. I was starting to get bored so I walked up to the and picked him up over my shoulders and grabbed the girl by the shirt and dragged her. The girl gave me a confused look and struggled against my grip. I could tell the alchol was starting to take affect because she was begining to look a bit droopy. The guy was just luaghing hysterically. I hualed them back to the alley where Seras lied shackled to the wall. She had stopped struggled and just sat there staring at me horrified.

"No, please don't tell me your about to drink in front of me? That is just cruel. Don't kill them. I beg of you."

She wimpered to me like a wounded dog. I gave her my famous grin.

"Nope. Your wrong. You'll see what I'm about to do."

I stated as I lied the couple on the ground the way I did to Seras and shackled them to the building oppisite of Seras. The guy had stopped luaghing and was just watching me with his eyes glazed over. The girl was just coming in and out of consoiness. I take it someone spiked the girl's drink but I shrugged not really caring. All the while I was doing this, Seras was boring holes in the back of my head. She was curios and enraged at the sametime. She was hungry. It was radiating off her bad. I was kinda thristy but not enough to make me go crazy in the next few minutes like Seras. I took out a pocket knife from my jacket (also one of my other fun toys). I always loved this town. It was always full and busy at night that when people scream you can't really hear it because of all the traffic and people.

As the knife glinted in the moonlight it caught Seras's eye and she stared at me in fear. I turned to her and presented what I had done to the couple as I waved the knife in the air.

"Now Seras, tonight is your lucky night, I am about to teach you how to hunt properly. But first, the grand show shall start. Refreshments will be for after so you must retain yourself if not then I will."

I repeated the very words my master had told me when I was shackled to a wall in a celler for pissing him off. It was torture because I hadn't fed in over two weeks that was as long as I had been down in that cellar. I hated that place. Still do, actually.

"You should be happy, its your lucky night. Not so much for these two. Quite the oppisite, frankly."

I rambled on with a pyhotic smile on my face. I lifted up the wrist of the male and made a small but deep incesone on the main vien. I did the same for the female. Blood came streaming out and seeped into the cracks of the cobblestoned ground. Seras spoke not a word and only watched with grim fasination. Good. Its working. I thought.

The male was staring wide-eyed at me with fear written all over his face. He didn't say anything but he would soon. The female was luaghing with a smile. I then placed my knife on the vein in the female's arm oppisite of the other arm with the cut wrist and ever so slowly, I slashed the vein open. By now the male was screaming in high-pitched anger.

"What the hell? Sandra! Sandra stop luaghing. Wake up! Damn it!"

The male roared in rage. He kicked me away from him and backed up against the wall. I placed my foot on both his legs and held them down as I grabbed his other arm that wasn't bleeding and made the same cut on his arm. The couples' blood was now a messy pool of crimson liquid that ran down to Seras's knees. My fledging's clothes were begining to stain with the humans' blood. She showed no sigh of interest at the sea of fresh blood. I sighed knowing this was going to take a while.

"Why won't you stop? This isn't right! Stop it, right now!"

Seras cammanded to me as tried to slash at me against the shackles. By now the chains were starting to crack at an alarming rate. I chuckled darkly, as I winked at Seras.

"Now, don't be so demanding Police Girl. The show hasn't even reached its climax yet but it will be here soon."

I announced to her. Her eyes went wide with fear as I pulled back into my jacket pocket and went searching for my other toy. I pulled it out and flicked it on. A blue flame burned eerily in the darkness of the night, casting moving shadows on the walls if the alley.

"Now don't die on me yet."

I muttered to the male as he trembled in fear but was to weak to do anything else. The girl was already unconsioc and her breathing was shallow. I pulled the flame to their wounds and welded them back together again. The man screamed in agonizing shierks that would make any sane creature cringe. Once I was done with the lighter I placed it back in my jacket while taking out a needle and some thread. I glanced back at Seras to see she was no longer paying attention to the little 'game' I was playing, instead she was curled in a ball huddled against the wall tightly hugging herself as if she was afaird that if she let go everything would fall apart. I realized she was at the last stage when burned by the sun. I gently lied the needle and thread next to the unmoving couple that were barly breathing and walked over to my fledging. I reached out to her but she slapped my hand away. She glared at me through rage and hunger. She was reaching her limit, pyhsical and mental and when she got past that she would just drink to her heart's content and keep doing so till that unbearable stage of pain was over.

"Don't touch me with the same hands that you used to torture those humans and god knows who else!"

She preached to me through painful rasps of uneeded breath. I gave her a sad smile. She had hit a hurtful nerve.

"Your right. But I think even God doesn't know everything I have done. Your going to hate me but at least it will help make you stronger so you can defend yourself when I'm not there. He'll be here soon. But until then you shall watch this wonderful show. If you refuse than you shall recieve a more sevare punishment."

I told her going back to my original self. She frowned and I could see a battle going on in her head. She didn't know what to do.

"Watch is all I ask, _my_ Police Girl"

I didn't mean to sound so possive but she clearly didn't catch the way I had said that sentence. She was reluctant, but she gave me a brisk nod. I grinned and got back up to pick up the needle and thread.

"Alright, then, onto the grand finally."

I boasted to her as if she were a audience of a thousand watchers. She looked scraded and held pity in her eyes meaning she felt sorry for the humans no longer caring for their well being. She is starting to understand. I thought. I stitched the couples' mouths and eyes closed and turned back to Seras who was staring at me like as if I was a stranger. She licked her lips as she stared at the blood streaming from the wounds the stitches had made. I put my toys back in my coat and picked up the knife.

"Seras, are you still there?"

I called to her. She gave me a startled look as if she had realized I was here. She nodded but didn't speak. I placed the knife at the male's throat and made a little prayer just to ease Seras's hatered for me a little. Once I was done I slit the man's throat open and repeated the same prayer with the female before I slashed her throat open too. Blood was rushing out in a cascade of crimson liquid that streamed from their drenched clothing to add to the puddle of blood that trailed down to Seras's knees. She lunged for the bodies over and over again as their bight skin began to discolor. The grand finally was over but the show hadn't ended yet. I embraced Seras into my arms and snapped the chains around her wrists. She struggled against my grip trying to get to the drained corpses. I trapped her against the was and she snapped at me through fang-estended teeth.

"Be good. I know you hungry but not here. Okay?"

My words were lossed to her through her bloodlust. Last time she hadn't had anything to drink she grew weak and couldn't move but she was just in pain and had been fed a fair amount recently this week so she wasn't exactly dying but just too much blood near you can drive any vamipre to crazy blood hungry. I fazed us from the alley I had gruesomely played a game with my prey. I pulled us out into the back of one of the less busy pubs and slowly let go of Seras but before she could dash of recklessly into the pub to tare every poor soul in that bar limb from limb, I took out a pen from my coat (which just happen to be in there by the way) and wrote on her arm. I looked in her blood craving eyes.

"Come back before sunrise. Meet me in my chambers. Knowing you, you probably won't remember this so I'm leaving a note on your arm to make sure you get this. And Seras, its okay if you hate me for what I did to those humans. I just want you to know that I-"

I bit my lip so I could make sure that I couldn't finish that sentence.

"I want you to know that I want you to kill everyone in that bar. Drink them dry and have fun."

I encourage her the best that I could and let her go. She didn't glance over her shoulder before she went5 dashing off to have a feast. I sighed knowing that we'll have to go to another town a good distance away from here just to feed. I shook my head.

"Vampires. Can't live without them (mostly because I am one). Can't live with them (mostly a lie too, because Seras and I get along just great, I think).

I recited my thoughts out loud and fazed back to the Hellsing mansion where I could enjoy the rest of my day (till Seras comes back, then I have to deal with her, what a mess it will be) living peacfully (which means making mankins of my Mistress and Pip and his squad shooting the hell out them and rescuing my Master, like a superhereo then I'll go and mess with Seras's panties and throw them across the room and trie to see if I could shoot them, last but not least going back to where Seras went on a blood carving rampage and clean up after her). Yep just resting peacfully.

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

The funny looking man pulled me into a small white room with blinding lights that hurt my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said something that I didn't understand and patted my head. Then he picked me up and placed me on a small bed just about the right size for me and held me down. He took out a small tube/rod looking thing that I knew was a needle. I hate needles. Always did. I thrashed about trying to get away from the scary thing. I snarled at the plump funny man. As his hand got close to my face I snapped at it and bit down hard. Blood came streaming out and flooded into my mouth.

My eyes fluttered open and I treid to comprehend what was happening. I was in a bar. I could smell the strong alchol that stung my nose. I gazed down at my feet to see bodies mangled and thrashed about all over the blood-strewn floor. My own body was stained with their blood. I looked around widly hoping this was Master's undoing but he was not in sight. Tears stung my eyes but, then I remembered what Master had done to those poor people and the excited feeling that stirred within me as he made them bleed to death. Their blood smelled like sweet honey to me and I was having a hard time concentrating. The only thing that made me stop from going after them was that unbearable pain but in the end I had gotten the blood I so desperatly craved. In the end, I was no better than Master. I wanted to run into somebody's arms and cry myself dead. I was ashamed at what I was becoming or already was. I mean I don't care if I drink blood packets, why should I care if I drink from the real thing?

I agreed with myself and licked off the blood on my hands. Whem I was done I noticed writing on my arm. It was hard to read but I could still read it (sort of).

_Seras, come home _

_in trouble._

Was what it read. I didn't get it. If he was in trouble how did he write it on my arm? I wondered but felt scared. I fazed back to the Hellsing Manor. The house was quite and from what I could see nothing was smashed or broken. I ran from room to room confused and more scared.

"Master! Master!"

I yelled out to the darkness of the mansion. No call of reassurance came. I felt a knot of fear in my stomach and I began to panic. I felt alone and very small like I use to feel when Mistress and Master were gone. It seemed like every time I begin to feel confortable, the people I most care about slip through my fingers like water and disappear like mist. I searched through entire mansion and went down to Master and mine's chambers just to see if he was there. I even tried my luck in the empty cells that hadn't been what look like over in a century (or two) used. I fazed to the roof to see if he was stargazing but as I peered out into the per-dawn night my Master Alucard was far from sight. I sat down and sighed. Alucard was gone once again without no more than even a goodbye to put my unsettling heart to ease. His disappearance frightened me and reminded me that when he left I was alone. It seems as if I am alone yet a second time. I stared out across the star filled sky that was slowly getting brighter as every minute creeped by. When I had found myself getting lonly I usually clean and shined the mansion just to preoccupy myslef.

"What's the point?"

I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"What's the point for what?"

A husky voice called out from behind. I turned slowly and ran into his arms and bearhugged him. I cried right then and there. I was afaird that if I let go he would disapperate. Gentle hands pushed me away but only a little. I glanced up at my Master's surprised face. He seemed guinely confused and concerned.

"What's wrong Seras?"

He asked me as he wiped away my unending stream of tears. He brushed away my bangs so that he could see me more clearly. I stopped crying and stared up at him. Taking in everything from his black trendils of wavy hair down to his mouth that was shaped into a concrened frown. I took a step back and patted his chest to make sure he was really there.

"I thought you had left me _again_. I don't want to be alone. This masion needs the comfort of more than one soul. Being young forever does have its downsides and forever lonliness is one of them besides a strange habit of doing perfect cleaning everywhere I go."

I explained and felt silly for making unreasonable assumtions. My Master gave me a warm smile that made my heart jump as my stomach did little strange flips.

"I will never leave you without a goodbye. Ever again. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Will you forgive me?"

Alucard gently soothed as he pulled me close while wiping away a stray bloody tear. I nodded into his chest and felt the warmth of the atmosphere as a lullaby to sooth my aching heart. He slowly smoothed out my long hair that had dried in uneven clumps with dried blood from the humans I killed. I didn't feel sorry that I killed them. I felt content that I had caught my prey with ease (besides the fact that I don't remember any of it but could still taste the blood in my mouth so it was me that did the killing). My Master picked me up bridal style and walked back inside as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon.

At that moment I felt a feeling I had never felt before that made me all bubbly inside like a ray of sunshine. Cool air of the dark Hellsing Manor engulfed me and my carrier as we assended deeper into the building. I knew what that feeling of mine was but wouldn't amit it because it would awaken the inner disire of mine that I had since I was a little girl. That inner deisre would destory everything I had worked for only to have it turn to shambles by my bare hands. It was that damn man's fault. He made that desire grow and grow till it suffocated me in my own darkness. Luckily Master was there to save me.

I knew one day, as I buried my face in the coat of Alucard that I would bring hell to that man that pulled me deeper into the scalding kettle pot that would either burn me or drown me to my descided doom. I would torture him to death and turn him into a vampire and keep going on and on till I would be satisfied then just burn him to death in the blinding rays of the sun. A smile formed on my pale lips and a growl of joy exscaped my throat as three words formed in my head.

He _will_ pay.

_What is this inner desire stuff that Seras fears so much? Who is this man that she speaks of? What kind of untold tradgies had Seras seen? Why am I saying this? Who gave me the right to write this? What is so important about this story that makes me keep writing? Eh. I don't know. I'll finish it when I get there. You have to stop being to judgmental. Sigh. Sometimes you make me worry. Well, anyway, no mean comments. You may point out grammar and spelling issues. The next chapter will be here in a year. Okay not really. It'll get here as soon as I stop writing it. But I can't continue if you keep reading this sentence. People. They just don't know when to stop. Humph._

_-Hopefully your favorite arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	4. Chapter 4: Closed

When Hell gets Loose

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 4: Closed

~+!Seras's Pov!+~

My eyes grew heavy as I listened to the silent footfalls of Alucard as he effortlessly carried me away towards our living chambers below. Satisfaction stirred in my belly as I let my head lean against my master's lean chest and softly drifted to sleep. Letting the world around me slip from my grasp, as the light became nothing but a dim glimmer like the ceasing hope that has been diminishing from my heart for ages. I have seen horrid things in my life; Alucard has no idea what he has created.

All I had wanted was to be loved like all the other children. All I had wanted was to become a part of someone else's world. He had given it to me. The easing pain in my heart had deceased the day he decided to help me stand when I had fallen. But, now…but, now he would pay. I would find him. I would kill him. He took the only thing I had left to cling to…he took the most precious item I had and shattered it like glass, it ment nothing to him. Never did. Never will. What does the hatred of one count to the hatred of the world?

Then I had stumbled across master…A beaten child that learned to become amused by violence so that is what he gave and received. A string in my heart had been strummed as his delicate fingers wound themselves over my body gently caressing my fragile soul. Careful not break the broken. I had felt the emotions that were long left buried, turn up like a missing memory and claim seize over my mind as they had deviously lead master to the realm of my heart that had been locked away. I had watched as he stood before the gate like a lost traveler in the rain. His fingers hesitantly fumbled for the handle as they softly wrapped around and pushed the door open. That was when the blood had poured from my bleeding heart as the white doves became tainted red. Staining the innocence with reality and threatening to destroy the bonds of mere fantasy.

Alucard had been blocked out, cut from the ties that I unwittingly bound him to. Severing those loose ends had finally finished the damage of my ever changing heart. But, now….but, now I would give him what he had wanted as he had opened the tightly closed door. I would give him, me. The truth. Not the deceits. Not the lies. Not the faded and written over past. Just…what was left of the pile of this tortured soul.

I will raise hell to all whom who descend the flights to their doom willingly for that, it was the reason I was born. I was simply insane.

_Okay….I know…super, super-duber short…..bbbuuutttt, the flip-side is…this story will be up and running in no time. I swear. Once I get back into the gist of things which is like…two days from now…this story is coming slow but the plot has been played out on the decker board and I am waiting for it to be set into motion. Now, I just have to find the god-damn plot that was stored in my mind….while I am looking for it….please look at my other stories if they are to your interest…you might or might not like them….I apologize for the lateness of this story being updated… I will update as much as I can seeing as I am writing eight other stories and reading upteen million books…geez, I don't have a life….I'll update as fast as I can….until then….Audio_

_Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	5. Chapter 5: Their PainTheir Holes

When Hell gets Loose

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 5: Their Pain; Their Holes

~+!Seras' Pov!+~

Its echo reverted off the cold walls as its sound continued to cease forward, no other noise could be heard, for that all the wondering souls who had retained this place as their own, vanished from the age of time like a whisper on the wind.

Their existence was forgotten as soon as they perished in their own makings, though they may not have been forgotten in the hearts of the their beloved but their lives had been cut short from its long ribbon causing them to rot in a coffin six feet underground. They too had once left foot marks in the sand and laughed and smiled but time was like the ocean, it is vast and glorious but it will always wash away the footprints that were done upon in the sand.

Vampires were like rocks if the humans were the sand and time was like the ocean, because though they were solid and durable, time still eroded away their minds and hearts as they lost their sanity to the expanse of oblivion. Such a thing was unfathomable even to the long living vampires. Their bodies might not rot in the flow of time, but their hearts and minds cannot with stand such a powerful force.

I was no exception to the monster called Time. I was lucky to have retained my humanity in the time that had passed me. I would have been in my forties by now, but yet I still looked as young as nineteen or twenty.

I could feel the numbing darkness eating away at my soul as my vampire self took more control over my mind and heart. The sense that my heart no longer thrummed its steady beat had always caused me to be saddened. Though the heart had long since stilled, its corpse body was moving as it never had before.

Being fully aware of such the fact always sent a chill up my spine, but when I was reminded of my mission, such a thing was forgotten in the simplicity of its making, as the more important task that laid ahead was more to be focused on.

The man that had led me right into the bottom of hell had no more than enraged my rebellious hatred soul than Alucard had made me vampire from human. Such a thing wasn't as easy as it he had made it sound and what I had endured was enough to kill any mortal man, why I was an exception was not of known knowledge in my present mind.

What was in my known knowledge was that death would certain befall that horrible creature by my own hands, I would find him and I would kill him. Such a thought sent my stomach in tingling ravishes for the hunger of his blood running through my hands.

I wanted to dance among his glorified screams of fear as his crimson life bled out before him as his heart slowly stilled in what seemed like forever. His eyes would hold all that my own already had, hatred, sorrow, awe, and just raw madness.

To say I hated that mortal thing was certainly an understatement. The sorrow wasn't for him but for what he had done to me. Raw madness was out of the insanity that was corroding my very essence, one I already knew that corroded his mind long before it was done to me. Awe I had for the thing was from his will and passion that drove him to such risky lengths, lengths I was already taking.

That man had an insanity level that far surpassed Alucard's. He was a walking time bomb of its own will. It was a fickle line that stretched and curved around odd twists. Like one moment it could being ticking away its death mantra, then it wouldn't even be going off as if was defective.

He was always beating and hurting me. I didn't understand such things, as I underwent horrible things. Tests, what were they for?

"_Seras, child. That is your name. Seras Victoria."_

_White light splayed across my vision as it burned like fire. I screamed over the fear and pain that enveloped me in that momentary fraction of time. Needles were embedded in my arms as liquid acid was poured over my flesh. His grin was grim but full of a child's curiosity. Those blue hues were so full of insane thoughts that I couldn't understand them. He was far worse than death. I knew that. He knew that._

_Fear was what he used to get me to do his bidding. Anger was what he fed me in his abusive rants that were so meaningless that I would voice in my own opinion. His barley hands were rough and big as they smack me senseless day in and say out that I was terribly near death constantly._

_He would call me 'defective' in his anger. He would call me 'inhuman' in his confusion. He would call me 'fascinating' in his joy._

_This test was one he explained was supposed to see my endurance abilities. He treated me like a test subject. Then again, that was what I was. An object. A puzzle that he couldn't figure out but had to. What I was, was a human being. A young, innocent girl. That was what I remembered myself as. _

"_Seras! Seras! Seras Victoria! That is who you are! Remember that, don't you dare forget that, child!" He yelled over my own pain inflicted screams. __The liquid moved like honey over my body as it left my skin being eating away like how a fire would burn the flesh. Its blue substance was dyed black as it made contact with my skin and his grin was exceptionally scary as he took out an instrument that I was familiar with._

_He brought it close to my peeling skin as he brought the sharp end of his tool to my flesh and ripped off a piece of my flaking flesh and produced a small glass test tube in his other hand. Taking the sample into the glass object he shook his head in anger when he met my fear filled eyes._

"_You are too loud, you defective child!" He smacked me across the face with the back of his hand hard enough that my cheek was cut by the sharpness of his nails that it left a cut that was instantly bleeding and mingling with the now black liquid that was starting to numb my body._

_The liquid hardened as the blood touched it and crystallized. The plump creature stared in fascination and jumped up in joy as he ran out of the lab in to the other room. He came back with a needle and a veil.  
Shoveling in the crystallized liquid into the veil he set it down on the nearest table as he prodded me with the needle and took the blood filled tube and left me strapped to a cold metal top with my flaking flesh and bleeding cheek covered in a black liquid, filled with a horrible numbing pain._

"Seras, Seras Victoria. Wake up, my fledgling!"

I blinked and screamed as the pain from the liquid filled me as I continued to shriek with my pain filled agony. The looming figure was unknown in my comatose state, as I batted away his hands and wiggled in his grasp.

_Hear my command, Seras Victoria, and cease your fear filled mind and heed my call! Listen to your master, Alucard, or may I kill you where you stand!_

The voice of my dreams was not the one that had raided my mind and my tense body instantly relaxed at the command. As I let my legs collapse under me and I fell to the ground in a disheveled state of being. This is what I had been reduced to after master came back. I was weak and useless, all over again. Who was going to help an undead? Surely, not Alucard, he wouldn't help, just make things speed up faster.

I stared out into space as the world around me faded into the background. I was dimly aware that my master was trying to snap me out of my daze, but the memories of a past that still clung to me wouldn't shake hold of their iron grip.

"Forgive me Father, for I have committed treason. I have committed sin." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. These accursed memories, whom belonged to a human mortal that no longer stood amongst the ranks of living was now a demon's spawn in a twisted hell that was warped by the very man that had warped me.

Suddenly, I saw something I had never wanted to see again. The one thing that had not only been taken away from me, by not a stranger, by not a relative or kindred friend, but of the very child that was of the two. I saw my death, as well as my past. Beyond the enraged Alucard that had me wrapped in his arms, yelling for me to look at him, I saw smiling faces and white lies. Pretty white lies.

"Sweet remedies to entice a child?" I asked the faded figures, they simply stood and smiled with a glowing light that wouldn't, _couldn't,_ reach my abyss. I was so far down in my own grave that I had long since passed the center of the Earth and reached an all new level that went beyond the understandings of a mortal's hell. This was one's own destruction in the making from it's own mind.

Their eyes twinkled with a knowledge I knew I would never know, as they softly whispered my name as so many had after them. Who was the real Seras Victoria? I had not a clue to the very answer I should have been able to find so easily. They beckoned like angels of death as they seemly stood a couple feet away but were yet, untouched by the physical world around them, kinda like how time flowed past me and I was alone along the winding paths of the humans' history.

I reached out to them even though it was all a scam; a joke to poke and prod my bleeding wounds with and yet, I called out to them trying to grasp their warmth; their light. Their love. It was not them who took my hand and entwined our fingers, it was my undead master, the famous Nosferatu, the one and only No Life King, Alucard, who had a reputation filled with sins that expanded into another realm all together that made the mortals' history full of redemption and self-justification of sins pale in comparison at such a magnitude that it was like comparing a blade of grass to a lion.

They became fainter and fainter before long their appearance was only another memory edged into my mind, my focus shifted onto the frantic and worried dracul who gripped my hand tight enough the bones were snapping like twigs. I felt no pain for that the pain of my shattered soul was of much a bigger concern.

I stared at him with emotionless and dead eyes, I just wanted to go to the awaiting hell at that very moment, but what my master said next completely changed everything that I had ever though up to that very moment. How amusing is it that a couple of words can change one's fate altogether? That's easy, its called persuasion, but what Alucard told me was of not of same importance.

He looked me right in the eye, dark crimson against dull ruby, as his fangs poked out of his mouth as his pale lips moved up and down as his black hair fell sideways and covered up some parts of his face. His tone was gentle and loving, something that had never been used before by the impractical beast, that it was almost a shock as he bent close to my face and whispered, "I love you, Seras Victoria, please don't ever leave me."

His face was begging, his tone pleading. Redden streaks of blood streamed down my face as I placed a hand on his chest and pushed away his hulking mass, trying to get some space between the beast (Alucard) and the monster (Seras). "No." It came out hoarse and cracked with a sorrowed filled voice, then as I tried to stand up and get away from the only thing I might have had in my entire life/undead life.

My legs didn't support me as I fell to my knees only a couple of feet away from where I had originally started, I sobbed out blood that was staining the collar of my hellsing uniform. The sound of hysterical laughing caused me to stop and look up, Alucard was grinning wickedly as he screamed out in an insane laughter. That was when the rage hit, horrible rage, something I like to personally call blood lust as I tackled him and pounded him repeatedly in the chest, crying as I went. He caught my wrists with both his hands and pinned me against the wall, enabling me to escape. "What is wrong with you?" He hissed at me with now boiling anger evident in his eyes. "Your a freak. Your a lair. Your cruel!" I yelled out at him struggling to get away and redeem myself of the little dignity I had left by crying by myself away from prying eyes.

He smirked at me as his grip loosened. "Sweet remedies to entice a child." He muttered at me though we both clearly heard what he grumbled under his breath. He let go and instantly fazed away from me. I stared out into the space confused; hurt; angry; sadden. Why couldn't I have my peace?

I wanted freedom. I wanted escape. I wanted a paradise that wasn't just my hell. So I went away, like all the other misfit children into the night with only a picture in my pocket and a bleeding heart in my chest with a damaged mind full of broken memories. That night I left my beginning. That night I went to my ending. I went home.

The origin of my mortality.

~+!Alucard's Pov!+~

Her face was so pale that it appeared tinted blue as her eyes went unmoving, those crimson hues gazing out at something I could not see. She leaned forward and reached out into the empty space with a face held full of longing and pain. Every time I gaze at her I see pain, pain and pain. Is that all she had ever known? Who is this girl? "Seras! Seras!" I called out to her hoping she would answer in return, but alas that was not the case she murmured something under her breath that I faintly heard yet it left me puzzled as to why she would say such a thing.

Then I felt the cold. A cold that I shouldn't have been able to feel, not physically but mentally. A sickness in the mind; in the heart. Her face was so hollow and sorrow filled that it tore me in two.

So I called out to her telling her the truth a lie. To cover up the hole in my mind, the hole that had been burned into my brain by the petite, studious child that was so wrapped up into her own unbalanced life that she failed to notice what was around her.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my death-chilled heart weigh more than a ton of bricks; more than the world; more than all of my undead centuries. I got her attention at last but her reaction was simply amusing, as she pushed me away and rushed to place distance between us, but obviously her body did not think on the same level of understandings.

She placed her hands over her face and sobbed over and over again. My own unpredictably was truly my greatest amusement as I laughed at it like a child would do to a ridiculous statement.

Her head swiveled fiercely in my direction as she pounded on my chest in undeniable anger which only fueled my laughter to a higher degree. Soon enough I was laughing hard enough to kill a human mortal but the regards of life did not count on my own makings so I just kept up my maniacal hysterics. I soon lost interest in her rage and found it annoying so I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, she struggled but I held firm.

I hissed menacingly at her hoping to calm her paranoia down a tone or two but she stopped for a fraction of a second with a emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it fear? I wasn't able to see it clear enough cause it was gone as soon as it came. "Your a freak! Your a lair! Your cruel!" She screamed at me with no hidden anger but raw madness, my eyes widen in dismay, this was not the same girl I had turned back in the small village called Cheddar (what kinda name is that anyway? Oh, petty humans and their insensible names, tsk tsk). This was a bundle of complete chaos that had been wrapped up so tightly that the small crack was like a gaping hole.

I loosened my hold in my moment of momentary confusion and sneered at her. "Sweet remedies to entice a child." I repeated the same words she had used minutes ago, it seemed fitting due to the situation but cruel to deny my own words at the same time. So I did what any sensible human (vampire male or male in particular) might do. I left. As easy as that.

I fazed from the mansion out onto the lawn wishing that Integra was here. Annoyed that Walter was dead and confused at my own fledgling's state of being. I took my hat off and placed it on the ground as I placed my shades in my coat pocket.

I stared up at the sky where a moon was nowhere to be seen, yet the stars shined out, with its twisting colors and fading but glowing lights. The wind rustled my hair out of my face as it gently licked passed my ears. In all of my centuries, this had to be the most pain in the ass, uncontrollable, blood induced century I had so far. Sure I killed much more in the past millennium than in the new one but everything had a greater and funner risk making the killing so much more enjoyable.

If I closed my eyes I could almost hear my name being called by the one voice that had ever captured my heart in its gnarled jaws. When I was a mortal (OMG what a fucking scary revelation that is!) I had been a soldier. With a wife. I never had a child seeing as I was more invested on the front lines than the cozy life at home. Though I had a twin, I was rather close with. I was born in the Dark Ages (O.O). My life had always been one battle to the next.

_The leaves were turning color from the time of New Life to the time of Still Life, where green became the assorted changes of orange, yellow and red. I picked up the newly chopped logs and carried them to the small cabin where my wife and I lived. My sword never left my waist as it was fastened to my belt, my bear-furred coat kept my body warm as my hair trailed down my shoulders reaching no farther than my shoulder blades._

_I bore a stab wound in my side but it had not caused much damage to my body, though it still hurt like hell. Evening was approaching fast and I had just returned from my latest battle. My horse had been killed so alas I had to walk the way home. I was tired, hungry and yet, happy._

"_Mar! Mar! Your home!" The voice that always left my head ringing with a sense of peace and caused my heart to swell with pride, fluttered from behind me. I turned just in time as I was tackled to the ground by a small squirrel like human. The logs tumbled from my hand and fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_ that left my head spinning._

_I chuckled softly as I propped myself up on my elbows, as I stared into the hazel eyed, chestnut colored hair woman that had took my heart and squeezed it to death with love. Her cheeks were red from the cold and I placed a hand on her face and caressed her freezing skin with my own warmth. She closed her eyes and took my hand and smiled. "Your warm." She whispered as those golden irises locked with my own blue ones._

"_I know Mona."_

The memory was gone and all the magic went with it, leaving me wondering what had ever happened to my life to make me this beast. I felt empty. Vacant from all devoid of emotions. Insanity was the only thing that kept me going. Fighting had always been my joy before and after my death. It was my purpose to kill.

Well, it was until I met Seras. Seras Victoria.

The only creature I could never once figure out. We were so alike, and so different. Who is she?

_This should have been longer but I wanted to wait for the next chapter for it to be long. I hope this is satisfactory. Review and tell me what you think._

_-Danni_


End file.
